


Kicks and Kisses

by fangirleverything4



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: I had this idea to walk through the build-up of Jack and Kim so I started from the first few episodes and each episode is in either Jack or Kim's perspective. This is my first story so feel free to tell me if it sucks :/ Some parts follow exactly, some I made up, some are combination of both. Hope you like it





	1. Fights, Introduction, and an Apple

Jack

A flash of red caught my eye and I responded immediately catching a shiny red apple on my foot. With a small kick I caught the apple and looked up making eyes with a pair of brilliant sky-blue eyes. With a smirk she said “Okay that was almost cool. I’m Kim” and flashed a dazzling smile at him. This girl was seriously pretty. “I’m Jack. I’m new” I replied quickly trying to seem nonchalant. “Yea I can tell. You still got that new guy smell” she joked, and I laughed freely. Her smile widened, and an uncertain look passed over her face. “Uhm can I have my apple back” Feeling a flush creep up my neck I quickly handed back her apple feeling electricity zip across my hand as our hands brush. The way she smiled, I could have sworn she felt the same. “Well I guess I’ll see you around Kim” I commented quickly. “I guess you will” she replied, and I felt my heart flutter a little.

                As I got my food, I wanted to join Kim and learn more about her. However, by the time I had gotten my food her table was full of cheerleaders and football players. A short, pudgy boy at a nearby table waved me over and I felt relief course through me. This wasn’t my first new school and the first couple of days was always the worst. A cocky guy with slicked black hair replied, “Woah what are you doing Eddie?” as he noticed Jack about to sit down. “That seat is reserved for prom queens, cheerleaders, and supermodels. My mind flashed quickly on Kim wondering if she ever sat with them, but I shook off the thought quickly replying breezily “Well I’m Jack”. The pudgy boy introduced himself as Eddie, the cocky boy next to him as Jerry, and the beanpole next to Jack as Milton. Sitting down, I asked “how do you all know each other?”. “We’re friends. We do karate together after school” Milton replied. Jack fought to keep a neutral face as he digested this news, remembering his pact to avoid karate at all costs. Jerry smugly commented “we don’t just do karate. These fists are registered weapons. I’ve even got a few calls from the Navy Seals”. Eddie snorted “Navy Seals? You’re afraid of baby seals”. I laughed and felt myself relax a little when Milton got thwapped in the back of the head by a flying meatball. Following his gaze, I noticed a table of tough looking guys bumping each other and laughing. I noticed they were all wearing bright red sport jackets. Jerry laughed saying “That is hilarious. The dudes from the black dragon dojo just whaled you in the...ow!”. Another flying ambush hit him in the eye and he yelled back “not cool man, not cool”. Confused and irritated, hearing the black dragon dojo’s laughter ring in my ear, I asked “Are you going to do something?!” Fear quickly wiped out any trace of confidence he had, and he shakily crossed his arms. “I thought you guys said you knew karate” I asked, and Milton stood up pushing back his chair. “Yes, we do” he said defiantly. A wave of impression licked through me at this thin little nerd’s bravery but just as quickly he sat down grumbling “they know it better”. With a roll of my eyes, I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly saying, “don’t worry, I got this”.

                _Just talk to them, do not start trouble_ I told myself. Upon closer inspection I noticed how ridiculous the table of boys looked with their matching jackets and pushed up exactly the same way with matching black tee-shirts and jeans on. With a small snort I taunted “Hey you guys cheerleaders?”. Irritation passed over the nearest boy’s face and he growled “No. Well Brian used to be” glaring at the boy I guessed was Brian, who had turned red and was burying his head in shame. Kicking his chair back in anger the boy I guessed was the leader stood up. “So, you got a problem?” he growled and before I could even react the boy had spun around performing a karate move I recognized as a clear intimation method. I wasn’t impressed but I recognize the challenge. The whole cafeteria got quiet. _Just leave it,_ a small reasonable voice inside said. Fighting down my rebellious nature I replied, “Look man I didn’t come here to fight” and turned back to my new friends but before I could take another step the boy punched right near my face with a “Hi-yah”. The boy was pretty good, but I was better. I grabbed his hand before it could make contact and all reasonable thought fled me. “Okay you probably shouldn’t have done that” I growled. Twisting his wrist, I spun around and aimed a sharp kick at his chest. Surprise crossed the boy’s face as he fell backwards across the cafeteria table. The rest of the boys jumped up two coming at me head on. Instincts took over as I dodged their advances as well as another coming at me from the side. Thinking fast, I grabbed the yellow plastic cafeteria chair and kicked it at the boy in the middle who stumbled a little then vaulted over it. Quickly I aimed a strong kick at his chest sending him falling backwards into the chair. Dodging the advances, I sent a quick at the tall boy’s legs sending him sliding backwards on his stomach. Jumping up on the nearby table I felt my breath hitch waiting for the two boys next move. The boy I had knocked down dove at me. I jumped up and he slid across the table knocking all the food trays to the floor. Except one, I noticed as Kim had grabbed her tray out of the way before he could knock it over. Impressed how she was the only one still brave enough to have remained sitting I flashed a smile at her feeling flurries as she gave a sweet wave. I flipped off the table and grabbed the advancing boy’s arm. Flipping him around a little by his arm I noticed a bowl of pudding nearby and grabbed his arm pushing him face first into the bowl. “Enjoy your pudding” I commented cheerily, feeling pretty good. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the leader advancing. Grabbing pudding face once more by the arm, I blocked the advancing punches with the boy’s head. Knowing the leader wouldn’t hit his own teammate I used him as a shield finally kicking out his legs to make the leader stumble a little. I spun pudding boy around knocking his butt into his leader’s face. Using my legs, I propelled the boy into the air landing facedown in the trash can on the opposite wall. Seeing three meatballs on a plate, I kicked them into the air and then with a rotate of my hips I kicked them at the leader’s mouth. They landed perfectly in each of his eyes and one in his mouth. The boy stumbled back and ran down the nearby hallway out of sight. I shook my hair out of my eyes. Then with horror, I looked around noticing the whole cafeteria staring at me and the destruction I had caused. Turning I shoved my way stumbling out of the cafeteria. Breathing hard, I turned and pushed the doors outside avoiding the backlash I knew would be coming. This had not been part of my plan for the day.

~  
Shaking my head at the craziness of this week I realized, with a small start, that I was happy here in Falafel Phil’s surrounded by the three people who were quickly becoming my best friends. They had stuck by me through my fight with the Black Dragons and through my brush with the law. Relaxing in my seat, I realized things couldn’t get much better than this. Then a perky blond cheerfully called “Hey Jack” and I realized I had been mistaken. I opened my mouth to respond when all three boys chanted flirtily “Helloo Kim”. She looked uncomfortable and I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. “Can I talk to you for a minute” she hinted, and the guys responded once again all together “sure what’s up?”. Kim bit her lip and looked at the three other boys. In disbelief I said “Guys can you give me a minute. Vamoose!”. The guys didn’t move an inch still staring starry-eyed at Kim. “Vamoose means leave!” I exclaimed irritated. Jerry turned to me and yelled angrily “I know what vamoose means”. He then proceeded to yell at me in fluent Spanish as he nudged Eddie out of the booth. Kim slid into the now empty booth as Jerry’s Spanish ramblings got cut off with the ring of the bell on the door. I fixed my hair nervously as she smiled shyly at me. “So, looks like you know a little something about karate” she commented. With a grin I replied, “A little bit”. With a small frown she said “What are you doing at Bobby Wasabi’s? You should be at the best dojo in town”. I felt excited she’d kept tabs on me but a little irritated at the way she spoke about my dojo. Then a thought occurred to me. “Really what do you know about karate?”. She leaned back challengingly and then rolled her eyes getting out of the booth. “Follow me and find out” she replied cheekily. Her reaction told me this was a common question. Shaking myself out of my daze I slid out of the booth and had to jog a little to check up as she was already out the door. “Wait up Kim. I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or something” I stammered trying to keep pace with her. With a huff she glanced at me icily but seemed to soften when she realized I was being sincere. “It’s not your fault. It’s me. Everyone looks at me and sees just a pretty face. I don’t like people putting limits on me” she said stopping dead in her tracks and glaring at me so harshly, I admit I was terrified. Swallowing I said, “Got it”. “Kim…” I began to say but she cut me off. Good thing too because I had no clue what I was going to say. “Here we are” Kim interrupted opening the shiny black doors of a large building. Inside was a well-lit lobby decorated with a heavy Japanese feel. The secretary wore a muumuu and her long curly black hair flowed over it. She sat behind a bamboo desk which had its own waterfall. “Hey Kim, this must be the new recruit I’ve heard about all week. Did you really beat Frank and four other Black Dragons?” the secretary asked leaning forward nosily. “Yup. Pretty much” I said a little flatly remembering how the Black dragons acted and wondering if they would be as welcoming. “See ya around Tracy” Kim replied pulling me along. Walking down a hallway she pushed aside beaded curtains to reveal a beautiful dojo. I’ve been in many dojos but this one certainly was the most state of the art one he had ever been in. The rest of the dojo was clearly following the same décor. Everything was black and red and with a heavy Japanese feel. Everyone wore matching practice robes and there was an entire wall dedicated for trophies and awards the Black Dragons have won. “Jason hey mind showing Jack around while I change quick” Kim asked a tall, handsome, blonde boy who looked to be a senior or even older. Jason turned and with a cocky grin smiled down at Kim. “Come on Kimmy don’t be like that. We used to have fun, didn’t we? I’m having a party this weekend” he purred at her. With a roll of her pretty eyes, she said, “Just tell him about the program” and marched away towards what I guessed were the girls’ locker rooms. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy as I watched this exchange, which was crazy enough considering I just met this girl, but I also felt protective of her, which surprised me. Jason leaned in and told Jack in a low voice “Yea dude one of the definite perks of this place are all the hot babes. You should watch Kim instruct our morning stretches. It’s bad she used to be a lot wilder but now she claims she’s trying to be better behaved or something bs like that. Chicks man.” he said conspiratorially with a wink. Feeling rage course through me I asked innocently “hey would you like to spar?” although it came out more as a growl. Jason nodded understandingly “Don’t take offense now J-Man. I get it you are trying to tap that. With a hot bod like that how could you not right?” Kim appeared with perfect timing. “Did you get a feel for our program here?” Kim asked me. “Yeah I got a very good feel for how it is around here” I replied darkly. Kim glanced between me and Jason then pulled me away. She walked me their stretches and then showed me the board breaking area. With a smug grin she put two boards on the cinderblocks and with a “hi-yah” she split the boards clean in half. Shakily, I commented “I guess you do know a little something about karate”. “This place made me a black belt. Everything at the Black Dragons is best of the best” Kim said proudly. Looking around I realized almost everyone here was a black belt. I noticed the curly haired boy out of the corner of my eye. Kim noticed my gaze and said “Oh ignore Frank. He likes to act tough but he’s a wimp”. I nodded and gestured towards the boards “may I?”. Kim stepped aside and I got in place. As I raised my hand to smash the boards an accented voice called “Ah Jack”. I turned to see a tall, arrogant guy with slicked black hair wearing a pair of black robes approaching with Frank in tow. “I’ve heard so much about you. I want you to know if you join us you’ll become like a cobra; fast, dangerous, and quite comfortable sleeping in a basket” he responded. Kim must have noticed my confusion because she added “what sensei Ty is trying to say if you join us we’ll make you a champion”. “Here check out this bo staff. That is four ounces of perfectly balanced graphite. It’s the same one the astronauts use …for when they need a bo staff in space” the sensei said taking the bo staff from Frank’s hands and handing it to me. I practiced a few swipes with the bo staff and heard the sensei meekly encouraging me “nice, nice, woah you almost took my head off”. “So, what do you think Jack?” Kim asked hesitatingly stepping forward. “I want to” I admitted “but I can’t”. “Come on Jack, Bobby Wasabi’s a joke” Kim responded. Feeling irritated I snapped back “Come on it’s not a joke to me”. Kim eyes widened at my sudden anger and I tried to backpedal “I gave my word. It’s the Wasabi code” I said solemnly holding my hands in the familiar gesture. “The Wasabi code” Frank mimicked annoyingly. “Zip it Frank” the sensei scolded. “Well here ya go” I said feeling uncomfortable handing Sensei Ty back his bo staff, but he shook his head saying “Keep it. So, you remember you are always welcome here at the Black Dragons”. “Gee thanks” I gushed in astonishment and walked away still playing with it.  
~  
We had come so far already but now it was all down to me. If I didn’t win this event, it would be the end of me and my friends forever. Typical, it also had to be against Kim. Stepping forward, Kim bowed and said “I was hoping we would be on the same time, Jack but now I’m going to have to take you down” she responded smugly. Raising an eyebrow, I said “You know I think you have a little crush on me” and bowed keeping my eyes on her. “Eww no” she said looking like she was struggling to pull a straight face. I felt a lick of victory and walked around her and in a sing-song voice said “Yea I think ya do” smiling smugly at her. She grimaced back at me. I got in position and with a “Hi-yah” from behind me I felt my knee explode in pain and give out. I screamed out in pain and saw spot of black. I heard Frank being kicked out by Ty and the guys surrounded me. “Rudy I can’t get up” I moaned as I felt the full force of Rudy’s weight on his leg. “Yes, you can. You’re the champ. You got to get up. You got to get up” Rudy pleaded shaking me slightly. “Rudy I can’t get up cause your kneeling on my leg” I said fiercely. “Oh, sorry my bad” he said getting up immediately and the guys helped hoist me to my feet. I felt pain rocketing down my leg, but it was lessening. I still would never be able to do the peg kick. I looked up to watch Kim’s performance and was shocked but not really that surprised to see her throw down her black belt and forfeit. Rudy helped me gingerly to my leg and I hobbled on to the mats. As I started plotting what I can do, I got into place. Kim’s voice chirped from behind me “So are you going to be able to do this?”. Looking from her to the peg I felt the weight of what I needed to do. “I don’t know” I admitted sounding panicked. “Your whole dojo is counting on you” she said gazing at me with what looked like adoration. Feeling a flutter inside I teased “If I do this, will you admit you have a crush on me?”. Kim threw up her hands in exasperation and said, “I do not have a crush on you”. Smugly I smiled and hobbled away as Kim turned to sit with my dojo. I looked up at the challenge before me and thought of something my grandpa once told me “to master karate you must use your body. No body part should be greater than the sum”. I stretched my arms above my head and prepared to launch off my hands. My mind flashed on the memories of all my friends and how much the dojo means to all of them. Determination set in. I launched off my hands flipping in the air and kicking the peg clean off. I landed a little ungracefully falling hard on my butt watching as the peg slowly flew through the air hitting Milton’s dad in the head knocking him over. A massive roar exploded from the audience and I threw my fist up in the air. The gang surrounded me hoisting me off my feet and patting me on the back. “We got our belts. We got our belts!” Rudy cheered gripping a fistful of belts. “Come on guys we’re going home” Rudy said. Home I repeated in my head. “You know what I’m feeling” Jerry said smiling widely. Letting go of Rudy and Eddie’s shoulders “I think we are all feeling it”. As a group we all jumped up and victoriously power kicked. It felt so nice to have a win, to be here with all my friends standing victorious, and to have a home to go back to.


	2. Betrayal and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly made up but I wanted Kim to have more transition and backstory. Also I wanted Rudy and Kim to have a closer relationship more paternal so I gave them backstory. Please give opinions good or bad <333

Kim

My nerves were fried. I had tossed and turned all night. I thought about how I had turned my back on the Wasabi’s. I wondered if Rudy would even let me come back. Memories of my past and my choices had haunted me all night. I stood outside watching as the guys milled around getting ready to begin practicing. I breathed deeply to calm my nerves and pushed open the glass doors of the dojo. Jack was tossing an apple in his hands when he dropped it. I caught the apple on the top of my foot and flipped it up catching it feeling smug. “K-Kim. What are you doing here?” Jack stuttered with wide eyes. With a shrug I replied “I quit the Black Dragons. You guys were alright in the tournament but the way I see it you can use all the help you can get”. I handed Jack back his apple and he grinned widely at me. I felt a blush color my cheeks when Jerry stepped forward. “Woah, woah, woah. You can’t just walk in here and think you can be a part of our dojo. You have to pass a test” Jerry said smugly. Jack’s looked concerned, so I shrugged and said “okay”. Seeing three practice dummies set up, I walked over and demolished them. Seeing all the boys jump I smiled. “So, what do you guys think?” Jerry asked turning back to the other three boys. “She’s in” Jack said quickly smiling widely. “Got my vote” “A plus” Eddie and Milton agreed shakily. Rudy exited his office and immediately noticed me stopping short. Jack stepped forward “Rudy you remember Kim from yesterday right? She wants to join the dojo”. I felt a ripple of panic wondering how Rudy would react, what he was going to say. Rudy’s usual buoyant demeanor was absent and his wide child-like eyes were narrowed. “What will be different then last time?” Rudy scowled. I felt my heart tear a little and my eyes stung a little. “Last time?” Jack asked looking between me and Rudy reminding me we weren’t alone. “Kim let’s talk” Rudy suggested gesturing towards his office. I nodded nervously and walked past Jack who looked puzzled and the other guys who were looking unsure and upset. Inside Rudy’s office I sat down on the familiar chair facing his desk. I remembered the first time he had welcomed me into the dojo. Sitting down I felt waves of shame wash over me. “Kim, I’m not mad at you. I just wished things could have turned out differently. I wished you could have trusted me all those years ago” Rudy said slowly. “I was going through a lot back then. I needed more. I needed the best” I said feeling my eyes sting and a tear fall down my cheek. “Maybe you can finally help me make Bobby Wasabi’s the better dojo” Rudy said with a warm look in his eyes and holding out his hand to shake. “You always were the dojo with the most heart. That’s what matters. I should’ve seen that sooner” I said wholeheartedly leaning forward to shake Rudy’s hand. I got up to leave when Rudy called “Kim”. I turned feeling dead trickle down my spine. I turned back to Rudy to see him looking kindly but sternly at me. “The Black Dragons will not be happy with you. The next couple of weeks will not be easy for you. I want you to know this dojo will always be a safe place for you and my door is always open. No matter what” he said holding my gaze the whole time. “Thanks Rudy” I said feeling a little emotional and opening the door to begin practicing with my new dojo.

            Monday brought plenty of trouble just as Rudy had promised. All my guy friends from the Black Dragons ignored me all day. I wish the girls were ignoring me though. First period Stella passed me a note saying ‘Kim, you made a huge mistake siding with those losers. We lost the tournament because of you. Enjoy detention’. The end of the note sounded ominous and I looked over at Stella and she winked at me then opened a piece of paper saying loudly “Omg Kim, that is so mean. How could you say that about Mr. Henson?” she fake gasped. Our ancient algebra teacher stalked forward and snatched up Stella’s note. “Kim looks like I’m going to be seeing you after school” he growled. “You know I kind of have plans” I said sweetly. “Oh, good well now you can have detention today and tomorrow” he screeched. I buried my head in my hands. The day continued to get worse from there. Third period is Journalism with Josh Stevens. Josh is a really hot junior I had been crushing on for weeks. I had been slowly flirting with him trying to get him to notice me. When I walked into Journalism, I noticed Tina, one of my closest friends in the Black Dragons, was sitting practically on Josh’s lap and he was saying “sure I would love to go to the movies with you tonight”. She looked up at me and gave a theatrical wink. My blood boiled, and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. How could she do this to me? She had been the one helping me try and flirt with him all this time. I turned to leave when I smacked into Milton. “Woah where’s the fire?” he asked holding me in place. I knew I could break free of his hold in a second, but I didn’t want to hurt him after the Wasabi’s were so welcoming this weekend. Fighting irritation, I asked Milton in a false cheery voice “What are you doing here?”. “Yea yea big surprise for everybody I was kicked out of woodshop for being ‘a danger to myself’” he replied sadly. “More importantly why don’t you tell me why you have your murder face on?” he suggested. I don't know why I started talking to him, telling him how I felt. I never do that with my other friends, mostly because we are too busy trying to get boys to notice us or primping ourselves. It felt nice to just sit and talk to someone else without an agenda or worrying about looking lame. Milton was a great listener and before I knew it the class had ended, and I was feeling so much better. It turns out we have fourth period together too and we sat next to each other as opposed to where I usually sat with the other cheerleaders. We talked about the newest thriller coming out that I know for a fact none of my girlfriends would want to see. He said Jerry, Eddie, Jack and himself were all having a huge movie marathon Friday to prepare for the newest movie. I quickly accepted the invitation, appreciating the welcoming invitation. Milton looked a little surprised but glad for my acceptance. The day seemed to be turning around when I went to the cafeteria. I had gotten my lunch and was about to walk over to sit with the boys when Stella, Rachel (another Black Dragon), and Anna (a cheerleader dating Frank) stood in my way. “Kim we are pretty upset with you over at the Black Dragons” Stella scolded. “It was a real mess” Rachel chided. “A real sticky mess” Anna giggled. I narrowed my eyes at her when Stella and Rachel threw their lemonades all over me and Anna dumped hers over my head. Cold liquid spilled over my hair and down my back and my tray clattered to the floor. “Oh Kimmy, look at the mess you caused now” Stella taunted. The whole cafeteria got deadly silent and then laughter rang out curling all around me. Furious I judo flipped Stella and Rachel and stepped menacingly towards Anna who yelped and backed away fast. I turned tail and ran fast out of the cafeteria. I ran, literally, into Jack right outside the cafeteria. “Woah, what um…new look?” Jack teased. Tears were pricking my eyes and I tried to barrel past him, but he grabbed both my arms and stopped me. “What happened?” he asked softly. His chocolate brown eyes stole my gaze and I bit my lip. “Girls can be mean” I muttered looking at my shoes blinking fast to clear my vision. “Hey, want to get out of here?” he asked taking my hand and pulling me towards the door. “You mean cut?” I asked uncertainly. “Oh, come on straight A’s. Live on the wild side” he teased pulling me outside. It was a beautiful sunny fall day. “Do you want to come over my house and go swimming? Plus, I’m a little sticky” I said gesturing at my shirt. “Sure, sounds good” he replied with a small chuckle. We walked in silence for a few blocks when Jack scratched his head uncomfortably. “Kim, I know I’m still new here, but can I ask you a question?” Jack asked uncertainly. Curious I nodded. Our eyes met, and his chocolate brown eyes searched mine. “Why did you join the Black Dragons? The way they are treating you right now, it’s not right. That Jason guy was a real jerk too” Jack questioned nearly growling. I was shocked by his intensity. My heart fluttered a little by how much he seemed to care. He seemed to realize this and he blushed but raised an eyebrow waiting for my response. I took a deep breath and asked, “what did Rudy tell you?”. Jack look confused and asked “Rudy? He didn’t say anything. What does he have to do with this?”. I took a deep breath wondering where to start. Then with relief I realized we were on my block. I got out my keys from my backpack and said “Oh look we’re here” I replied with a smile. “You realize I’m not going anywhere right?” Jack said shaking his head ruefully. A small giggle bubbled up inside me and I unlocked my front door. “I’m going to shower and change quick. The living room’s right through there feel free to watch tv” I offered quickly. Jack nodded taking in the large house. “Do you want me to grab you one of my brother’s bathing suits?” I asked uncertainly. Jack also looked uncomfortable but shook his head. “No, it’s fine I’ll just wear my gym shorts” he commented shaking his backpack. “Okay” I agreed and walked upstairs. I showered quickly, taking a few extra minutes to shave my legs properly, and then threw on my cutest bikini. I grabbed two fluffy towels and slung them over my neck. I walked barefoot downstairs and into the living room to find it empty. Bewildered, I walked into the kitchen to see if he was in there. “Jack” I called. “In here” his voice called out from the spare bedroom. Oh god I thought. Walking down the hall I stopped in the doorway of the spare bedroom. Jack had changed into a pair of black gym shorts and was shirtless. His rippling muscles made me swoon a little and I wanted to run my hand over them feeling them for myself. Then I noticed what had Jack’s attention. “Noo” I called pulling Jack back by the arm and flinging myself in front of the trophies. “You didn’t see anything” I told him forcing him out of the room. Turning around with a huge grin on his face and an incredulous look he asked “You compete in beauty pageants? You?” “I... it’s not even…just shut up okay?” I stammered angrily. I stomped away and then turned around twisting Jack’s arm behind his back who was chuckling to himself. He grimaced in pain and I felt rage flicker through me white hot. “Jack you have to swear you won’t say a word to anyone or I will end you” I growled getting in Jack’s face. His amusement melted and his brown eyes got serious. “Kim, I wouldn’t do that to you” he said searching my face. I let go of him and started walking out to the pool. “You know Kim you don’t scare me” Jack teased behind me. Turning I gave him a flirtatious smile then grabbed his hand and flipped him hard on to the wood floor. He groaned painfully and said, “ugh I knew you were going to do that”. I noticed his gaze trailing up me and he blushed slightly and looked away. I helped him to his feet and we walked outside to the pool. I turned on the heater and dove in.

            Later, me and Jack were sparring in the grass when the side gate opened. In walked Milton, Eddie, and Jerry carrying a pizza. “Kim” “Mamacita” “Hey guys” the boys called out. “Hey guys” I called walking over with Jack on my heels. “What are you doing here?” I asked confused. “We came to check on you duh” Milton said shoving me lightly. I felt a twinge of joy that these guys all cared about me so much even though they barely know me. “Wow thanks guys” I said wholeheartedly. “You broke Stella’s finger when you flipped her” Eddie commented flipping open the pizza. “She deserved it. The Black Dragons should have known better than to mess with Kim” Jerry said patting me on the back. Over the next few weeks, if it wasn’t for the Wasabi’s I never would have survived school.


	3. He Came in Like a Wrecking Ball...Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped to episode 4 if you are keeping track. Let me know what you think!

Jack

            I was leaving fourth period when I noticed a familiar streak of blonde heading for the staircase on my right. I dodged through the crowd of students walking to their next class and ducked into the stairwell. I found Kim gripping the railing and going to split the wood. I grabbed her hand but on reflex she flipped me onto the stairs. “Ooh sorry Jack” she said remorsefully helping me to my feet. “No worries” I tried to say nonchalantly as pain radiated from my lower back. “I really didn’t mean to” she said giggling a little. Trying to straighten up I asked curiously “So what has you so on edge you almost broke your hand?”. She frowned confused and I answered “pretty sure the railings aren’t solid wood, Kim. There’s metal supports in their genius”. She gritted her teeth, her blue eyes flashed darkly, and she growled “great. Got it. Nothing but a stupid belle with a pretty face, right?” and shoved past me. Surprise and concern rippled through me and I got in her way grabbing her by her arms. “Woah woah you don’t honestly believe that do you?” I asked incredulously. How can she not realize how amazing she is? How smart and talented she was? She struggled for a minute under my grip, but I held her tight and led her down to sit on the stairs. Giving up she flopped down on a stair and stared at her shoes. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on or do I really need to inflate your large ego?” I taunted. As I expected, she looked up and glared. Her sky-blue eyes met mine and I felt myself being drawn into them. My head got fuzzy and my skin tingled in excitement. She looked away and snarled “It’s Margaret Port. She won’t let me do any hard-hitting news. According to her, I’m the pretty face. That’s why I get the fluff pieces to get people to watch them”. I opened my mouth to respond but she had more to say. “I’ve dealt with this all my life. Teachers look at me and ask why I’m in honors classes. My older brother used to call me a precious flower. My mother didn’t believe I should do sports as a kid because that’s for ugly kids. I had to do beauty pageants because that’s what the pretty girls do” she recalled in a mocking voice. I couldn’t help it, I snorted in laughter. “Were you born in the 60s?” I asked laughing. She got off her feet again pacing like a caged tiger. “No, I grew up in a small Southern town where no one can fathom that I can be more than just pretty. Like the world shuts down if I am having a good hair day as well as getting an A on my chemistry test” she said waving her hands around in frustration. I considered this. I never really thought about why Kim did karate or was always trying to prove herself. I couldn’t believe how backwards everyone’s thinking was that they couldn’t see how special and capable the girl in front of me was. “Kim, I’m sure it sucks having to prove yourself over and over…but you do that every day. You are not a bimbo and anyone who meets you knows that” I said smiling reassuringly at her. She was still pacing but gave me a small grateful smile. I was happy to see even a small smile on her face, but I wanted it all. I wanted her wide 100 watt smile that was so contagious you smiled too. A thought occurred to me and I remembered that walk to her house when she had easily ducked my question. “Kim you never told me why you were a Black Dragon in the first place. Did they make you feel powerful?” I asked trying to ignore the squirm in my stomach and my hatred for the Black Dragons. Kim snorted with laughter and I raised my eyes in surprise and alarm. “No. Not at all” she exclaimed. She took a deep steadying breath and turned to face me. “I was 8 years old. My mom was away on business as usual. My brother had taken me to the mall, but he was too busy scoping for chicks to notice I had slipped away. There was a new store opening at the mall, Bobby Wasabi’s. The doors were open, so I wandered in curiously. I was amazed. Two kids were training, and they looked so strong and powerful” Kim recalled her voice sounding nostalgic and wistful. “Rudy came out and spotted me. He noticed me watching and asked if I knew anything about karate. I didn’t, so he gave me a basic lesson. He said he was impressed and thought I was a natural. No one had ever thought I was capable of anything more than twirling around in a dress. For the first time, I felt…I felt…I don’t know capable…talented even” she said hesitatingly. She met my eyes uncertainly and I nodded encouragingly wanting her to keep going. “I made up a lie to my mother that I had joined junior cheerleaders and we met three times a week. She didn’t remember I was already doing junior cheerleading twice a week. So twice a week I would go to Bobby Wasabi’s and learn karate. Rudy took me under his wing and helped train me. Then the trouble started. Rudy’s old rival Ty opened another dojo in town the Black Dragons. Ty came in to tease Rudy. He ran into me outside. He teased me and said a pretty girl like me couldn’t possibly do karate. He got under my skin and I needed to prove myself. That’s how it happened. I wanted to prove myself and Ty knew it. Rudy welcomed me and trained me as a friend. Ty pushed me and made me always need to prove myself. I needed the best of the best and to prove myself as stronger than anyone. I did feel bad for betraying Rudy but it’s what I needed” she finished. Trying to absorb all this I sat in silence and Kim began to pace again. “Kim… I’m not going to lie to you and pretend like this isn’t going to happen again. I want you to know though, with the Wasabi’s you never have to prove how strong or tough you are. We already know. In fact, I’m pretty sure you terrify the guys too” I said standing up to face her. “Thanks Jack” she said giving me a quick hug. My skin buzzed but I tried to pretend like I wasn’t affected. “No problem” I said breezily. “We should get to class” Kim realized. We walked back out into the now deserted hallway.

            The gang and I were practicing when Mr. Turner, the owner of the mall, and some pretentious-looking guy around my age in a geeky yellow sweater vest walked in. Mr. Turner and Rudy turned to go into his office. “Arthur you go make some friends while Rudy and I talk” Mr. Turner called. Arthur replied “Yes daddy. You and Rudy go have a good talk alright? Alright I’ll just be out here with the gang”. I walked forward with my hand out to introduce myself “Hey I’m Jack”. Rudely he walked right past me saying “So what do you losers do around this dump all day?”. I felt irritation course through me and my anger lick white hot. “You sit around and pretend to know ka-ra-te” he mocked flailing his arms around. I balled my fists, but Jerry stepped up saying “Pretend to know karate? Check this out”. He raised his fists taking a deep breath then called “Go head show em Jack”. I rolled my eyes but looked around for a demonstration. I stepped backwards and saw our practice dummy. The gang all cheered me on as I got in position. I jumped up and kicked the head clean off the dummy. I listened as it bounced five times and then heard a distance scream from the nail salon. I high-fived the gang feeling a little rush as I clapped Kim’s hand. “That was nothing. You guys want to see real karate moves?” Arthur taunted. “Watch this” he demanded stealing Milton’s bo staff from his hands. Out of control he swung the bo staff with both hands screaming the whole time until with a horrible crash he swung and knocked all the trophies that sat on a shelf. All of us ducked as trophy pieces flew everywhere. “Uh oh” Arthur said quietly and tossed the bo staff to Milton. “What was that?!” Rudy demanded his office door bursting open. “I can’t believe it sir. That kid just busted up all your trophies” Arthur said pretending to sound shocked. Anger flared in me again. “Milton you are in big trouble” Rudy said nose flaring with a finger pointed. “What?! It wasn’t Milton it was Arthur” I exclaimed incredulously. Arthur looked shocked and tried to pull an innocent face. “Oh…well accidents happen” Rudy faltered. “Thank you for showing us what a dangerous place that is to keep trophies” Rudy pandered. “Now everyone give our newest member a big Bobby Wasabi welcome” Rudy said encouragingly clapping his hands. Everyone looked furious and didn’t move. Mr. Turner and Arthur joined in then to everyone’s annoyance Jerry joined in. Kim trained a death glare on him “What? I love clapping. Woo” he cheered.

            I promised Rudy I would show Arthur around so here I was gritting my teeth as we walked the mall. “Tell me who was the hot blonde back there?” Arthur asked as he staggered through the mall looking around with disdain at everything. I felt anger roar inside me but then a thought, a rather mean thought, occurred. “You know she’s single. You should ask her out” I suggested. Arthur stopped dead “Really? Help a brother out what does she like?” he asked excited. “She really loves being told what to do. She loves hugs and when guys insult her hair” I told him trying to keep a smile off my face. “Why would she want me to insult her hair?” Arthur asked puzzled. “Oh, it shows you care. Kim hates her hair so when you insult it, it’s something you have in common with her” I suggested helpfully. “Thanks pal” he said again pulling me around the neck and ruffling my hair. Do not hit him I told myself trying to stay calm. “Dude look” he called racing away tugging me along with him.

            I walked out of Rudy’s office with Rudy on my heels just in time to see Kim flip Arthur hard onto the mat. “Kim” Rudy scolded but I got to Arthur first. “Great demonstration Kim. Arthur was asking how to flip someone. Kim was nice enough to show him. Isn’t that right Arthur? No other explanation makes sense” I said innocently helping hoist Arthur off his feet. I kept pressure on his arm and he nodded slowly. Rudy grinned widely, “Okay great” he said and went back to his office. “My father is going to hear about this” Arthur hissed. “Hear about what? How a cute little girl hurt you?” I asked innocently. “Then you would have to explain why she was flipping you” I continued. Arthur growled and stormed out of the dojo. I felt a sharp slap hit me around the head. “Cute little girl?! You planned that whole thing, didn’t you?” Kim roared. “Yes, yes I did” I replied unashamedly. “How did it feel?” I asked desperately. “It actually felt really good” Kim admitted. “See it helped us all” I suggested grinning. She rolled her eyes but grinned widely and went back to sparing.

            “Let me go. I’m going crazy!” Rudy yelled in frustration rattling the chains we were using to keep him locked to the post. “Rudy, it’s only been three minutes” I said loudly. Kim’s irritated voice rang out and we all turned around. “If you like the story so much why don’t you cover it yourself” she yelled slamming the phone shut. “That was Margaret trying to give me another lame story to cover” she answered our unspoken question. “What was it this time?” Milton asked curiously. “Big news in the cafeteria. Apparently, Taco Tuesday is becoming Fajita Friday” she chanted in a perky voice. “Yes!” Milton cheered. “You give the cafeteria lady a box of chocolates and a cat calendar and you can move mountains baby” Milton said gleefully. “All this talk of food is making me hungry. I’m going over to Honey Boss to hook us up” Eddie said running out the door. Kim walked over to me as Jerry caught Eddie by the arm. I gave her a sympathetic smile to let her know I’m here for her and she nodded with a small grateful smile. Jerry grabbed Eddie saying “No man you can’t go out there. That’s just what they want you to do. You go out that door it’s like we’ve given up”. “Well eventually we’ll need something to eat” Kim reasoned. “You know our air vent connects to the salon across the street. Those ladies are always snacking on something” Eddie said thoughtfully. “You know he’s right” I said standing up and leaning an arm on Kim’s shoulder. I saw her smile lightly. “Yea but who’s skinny enough to fit through that vent?” Jerry asked. We all turned to look at Milton who turned as well then realized we meant him and responded “Oh…Ooohhh”.

            After Milton had risen into the air vents, I pulled Kim aside. “Hey um…how are you?” I asked uncertainly. “I’m not going to smash any railings, if that’s what you’re worried about” she joked. I scratched my head uncertainly and she said “seriously, I’m doing okay. Thanks for checking in though” she said and squeezed my hand. Electricity rippled through my hand at her touch and I felt a blush creep up my neck. “Yea sure” I said shaking my hair out of my eyes and going back over to Rudy. “Check it out” I called looking out the window. “Turner just showed up with a wrecking ball”.


End file.
